Born to Be Loved
by Dakota Stratus
Summary: Stacy is with Randy. But John has a crush on Stacy. Can a trip to North Carolina change that all? Rated R for things to come. Chapter 4 is up!
1. I Love You

Long nights and too many miles to go. That's what it was always like on the way home to Baltimore. Stacy turned her car into her condo complex, and pressed on the breaks. Getting out of the car, she stretched her legs and her back. She walked to the back of her car, and opened the trunk. As she got her bags out, her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Stacy, hi!"  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"It's me, Randy."  
  
"Oh hey Sweetie, what's going on?"  
  
"Just called because I'm missing you."  
  
"Aww, babe, I've been gone for almost a day."  
  
"That's too long."  
  
"Well I'd say someone is missing me very much."  
  
The conversation went on this way for many more minutes. She took her bags from her trunk and walked up the stairs to her condo. Opening up the door, Randy told her he had something important to tell her.  
  
"We've been together for a little while now ya know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I think it's time I tell you this." He paused for a minute and on the other end she could hear him sigh. "Stacy, I think I'm in love with you."  
  
She couldn't speak. He had been the first person she'd seriously dated to tell her this.  
  
"Are you still there Sweetie, I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"No no, I'm here. Just...shocked."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Randy, I think I'm falling in love with you too."  
  
After they got off the phone, she tied her blonde locks up in a hair band, and turned on the bath water. She poured some bubbles in and waited until it was full enough for her to soak. Finally after undressing, she stepped into the tub, and slid in. A little while had passed since she got in and her phone rang. She grabbed it and turned it on.  
  
"Randy, I told you we'd talk tomorrow."  
  
"No, John, but if you want me to be Randy sure."  
  
"Ohh, hey John."  
  
"Umm, Vince wants you and I to do a signing together in a few days, so how about I drive there and we go together?"  
  
"Wait, signing where and for what reason?"  
  
"Signing promoting Summerslam, and in North Carolina."  
  
"Are you sure you want to drive that far just to get me?"  
  
"Of course, I don't mind. I'll be home on Wednesday and I'll call you before I leave okay? It'll be sometime in the morning."  
  
"Sure, I'll talk to you later."  
  
She hung up the phone and continued to soak in the tub. When she got out she wrapped herself up in a towel and found her night clothes. There was a picture of her and Randy sitting beside the bed. She figured shed call him in the morning and let him know that she wasn't going to be home for a few days and wouldn't see him until Monday. Crawling into bed, she set her alarm so she could have just enough time to get up and pack some things for an over night stay in North Carolina.  
---  
John crawled out of bed, and into a pair of workout shorts early the next morning. He had to catch a flight back to West Newbury and it was in an hour. He ran his fingers through his short, and bed head hair, and then threw on a ball cap. At the same time he tried to put a shirt on and his sneakers at the same time and ended up falling. He put the rest of his things in his duffle bag and headed out the door in hopes to make it to the airport on time.  
  
"John, John!" He heard a voice call out from behind him. It was his co- worker and good friend Billy Kidman. "Where are you off too this early in the morning?"  
  
"I'm off to catch a plane."  
  
"Oh, heading home?"  
  
"Yeah then off to North Carolina. Great fun isn't it?"  
  
"Of course. Well have a great time."  
  
He walked to his rental car, put his bags in the back, and then began driving to the airport. Nothing he could find on the radio interested him so he turned it off. He had a half an hour to get through baggage check and then to his gate. As he turned in the keys to his rental car, he pulled his cap over his eyes so the fans wouldn't notice him. He rushed through the baggage check, then to his gate, and turned in his ticket just in time to get on the plane. Since Vince bought his ticket for the inconvenience of leaving Winnipeg early, he was sitting in first class.  
  
John fell asleep half way to Mass, and then finally once he heard the seatbelt warning, he woke up and put his seatbelt on. Once the plane had landed and he was told he could get off, he grabbed his things from overhead and got off the plane. A friend of his had offered to pick him up, so he went to find him after baggage claim. In the car, he rolled the window down and felt the cool morning breeze blow on his face. His friend dropped him off at his house, and he went into his house.  
  
Grabbing a few more things before he started to head out, he checked his messages. There was one from Vince making sure he knew where he was going. Deleting the rest of the messages he put his hat back on and grabbed his car keys. The weather was warm and he decided to take off his sweatshirt before starting on his long journey. Searching on his cell phone, he finally found Stacy's number. He heard her sweet voice answer on the other end, and smiled to himself.  
  
"Hey Stacy, it's me again."  
  
"Oh, John hi!"  
  
"Look I should be there in about 7 hours or so, okay?"  
  
"Wow, okay, let me know when you get a bit closer."  
  
"Sure thing. Bye."  
---  
Stacy packed a few more outfits for her long stretch of the weekend, and then a couple days into the next week. She didn't know what the weather was supposed to be like so she packed jeans, shorts, and minis, and basically anything she could find. As she lay back on the couch she dozed off. She had hardly gotten any sleep the night before. Her phone began to ring shortly after abruptly waking her.  
  
"Baby!"  
  
"Randy! I've got some things to tell you."  
  
"Okay this doesn't sound good."  
  
"Oh no, see. I've got to go to North Carolina for a signing tomorrow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Work I guess."  
  
"Who are you going with."  
  
"And that's the second part. Vince thought it would be nice to do interpromotional signings, and John and I are going together."  
  
"Great, just great. My girlfriend is going to a signing with John Cena."  
  
"Don't worry about it baby, nothing will happen."  
  
"I meant what I told you last night Stacy."  
  
"And I meant what I told you. No one can take your place."  
  
She and Randy hung up with each other, and she looked at her watch realizing it would be any minute before John would get there. She began to wonder why he hadn't called her. Distantly, she heard a horn honking and she looked out her bedroom window. It looked like a car she had seen before but she wasn't sure.  
  
"Stacy?" She heard below her, and then a soft knock on the door.  
  
Stacy grabbed her bag and began walking down the stairs. He peeked in through the window and saw her coming. No one had known that ever since he came to WWE, John had had a crush on Stacy Keibler. 'What's there not to like? She's beautiful,' he thought to himself. She opened the door, and without knowing what he was doing he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Long time no see Stacy."  
  
"Tell me about it! Well if we're going, let's get going."  
  
"Here let me take your bag."  
  
He took her bag from her, and put it on his shoulder. She locked the door to her house, and they went to his car. As he put it in the trunk, she could see his beautiful smile, and his white teeth as he smiled slightly to her. He closed the trunk and then opened her door. She got in and then he walked to the other side. He started the car, and their journey began.  
  
[Here's one of the fics I was talking about. I wrote it for one of my good friends and fellow posters Brookie. It will be continued so R&R and lemme know!-D.S] 


	2. The Trip

They were almost to their exit in the middle of nowhere North Carolina. The schedule said Fayetteville, and John decided he wanted to take a shortcut. He said he knew where he was going. When he finally realized he had no clue where he was, he started laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're officially lost."  
  
"That's just great John! Are we going to be there before our signing, or are we going to get fired for no showing?"  
  
"Hey calm down all right. There's a map somewhere in my car."  
  
"Yeah, how are we supposed to find it?"  
  
"Look, if you don't like the way my car is, why don't you find your own way back home, or where ever the hell you're going. Don't let me stop you."  
  
"Why are you being such an ass John? What the hell did I do to you?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm sorry. Just frustrated."  
  
"Look, there's a road sign that says something about Fayetteville. Maybe you should take that exit."  
  
"All right, I'll try it."  
  
He turned down the exit, and saw a sign for Fayetteville. As he took the road, he heard a sigh of relief from the passenger seat. Her cell phone began to ring and he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
He assumed it had been Randy since she lowered her voice and laughed a lot.  
  
"Awe, I miss you too Baby." She paused for a minute. "No, we're almost there...Yeah I know Baby...Sweetie, don't worry about it, you're going to do fine this weekend, I promise...All right, talk to you later...Love you too." And she hung up the phone.  
  
"So, how long have you guys been together?"  
  
"Oh a little while now. He's a great guy."  
  
"Seems like it."  
  
"Are you seeing anyone?"  
  
"Eh, not. The person I'm interested in doesn't seem interested back. She's a great person though."  
  
"Awe, well I'm sure you'll find someone. You're a very good looking guy, hell any girl would be stupid not to give you a chance."  
  
"Thanks." He took his eyes off the road, only for a minute to smile at her. ----  
After a long grueling day of signing autographs, Stacy and John walked out of the mall, and down the stairs towards the parking garage. John could see the tiredness in Stacy's eyes, and noticed she was half asleep. While walking down the stairs, Stacy tripped on one of her heels, and before she could fall, John caught her in his arms. He cupped her face in his hands and stared into her brown eyes.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
She pulled back from him straightening her shirt. She fixed her hair, and pushed some locks behind her ear.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"All right, good." He released his loving hands on her face, and grabbed her arm. "Just to make sure you don't fall again."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm sure I'll be fine."  
  
"But your heels are really high. We don't wanna take any chances of you falling and breaking your neck now do we?"  
  
"I guess not." She wrapped her arm around John's big muscles and continued her way down the stairs.  
  
Once on the bottom floor of the parking garage, he let go of her tiny arms. She hoisted her purse further over her shoulder, and found his car.  
  
"Do ya want me to drive, you look exhausted?"  
  
"You don't look any better yourself. How about we go to a hotel." Her eyes widened at his comment. "And you get your own room, and I get mine."  
  
"All right. Sounds fine to me."  
  
She got in the passengers side of the car, and sat down. The air conditioner began blowing her blonde locks around and John turned down the pressure. She sat back in her seat and tightened her seat belt. It wasn't as if she was uncomfortable with his driving, but was uncomfortable with their current situation. Sure, he was a great looking guy, but it wasn't as if she had...  
  
No she couldn't have feelings for him. She was in love with Randy. Randy was her boyfriend, the man it took so long to truly see the real side of. He was genuine, and he was real. And most of all he loved her back. The first and only person that had ever truly loved her back. Even with Andrew it was never right.  
  
But lately, everything with John felt right, in an odd sort of way. Her and Randy though, everything just was perfect and she didn't want anything to happen to them. Sitting in the passenger seat of his car and thinking about the feelings she was having, the time had passed rather quickly. She noticed the car had been stopped, yet didn't know for how long.  
  
"What are you going to sleep in here?"  
  
"No, sorry, zoned."  
  
"It's okay. Look, I'll take your bags inside, you just take your time."  
  
"Okay."  
  
As she watched him in the mirror go into the hotel, she ran her fingers through her lengthy hair. She opened up the car door and stepped onto the concrete. She heard her heels click beneath her and she grabbed her purse. As she looked up she noticed a strong hand was waving in front of her. The look on her face explained the shock running through her mind.  
  
"What, are you surprised to see me?"  
  
"Randy, how did you know I was here?"  
  
"Baby, I know where you are when even you don't. Come here Sweetie." He pulled her close to him and pressed his lips softly upon her glossed ones. "Mm, you taste good."  
  
"You don't taste half bad yourself."  
  
She heard a person clearing their throat from behind them, and licked her lips and looked to see that it was John.  
  
"Don't mind me, just coming to get your bags. Here's your room key. You're right down the hall from me."  
  
Apparently he hadn't noticed Randy until he took the key from him.  
  
"Oh, you're here."  
  
"That I am. I called up Vince and asked him if I could get a day off to spend with my girlfriend, and of course he accepted."  
  
Stacy saw the hurt look in John's eyes and became confused. She couldn't help but feel a little hurt herself. Being alone with John would give her a chance to sort through her feelings, she thought she had had for him. But the minute she saw Randy those feelings seemed to fade away. Once she saw how John looked, they came right back again.  
  
Randy took her tiny hand in his big muscular one, and grabbed Stacy's bag. He hoisted it over his shoulder, and grabbed Stacy's bag. He hoisted it over his shoulder, and they walked inside the hotel. Without hesitation, Stacy looked back to see John staggering behind them, his own bag on his shoulder.  
  
She knew it couldn't get any harder than watching him...Be hurt.  
  
[Here's the second installment. Hope you like it so far. –D.S] 


	3. Trying out New Things

The morning following the signing, Stacy woke up with Randy at her side. She smiled softly as she watched him lay there. Wiggling out of his grip, she got out of bed and walked to the balcony. As she stepped onto the concrete padding, she heard John next-door, and stayed where he couldn't see her. She assumed he had been on the phone since he was talking.  
  
"Yeah...No it was fine, long day though...All right Vince...No she's a great person, we didn't have any problems...Yeah Randy got here sometime yesterday...Okay talk to you later."  
  
She heard the sound of a phone turning off, and him going back into his room, sliding the doors shut. Walking further out onto the balcony, her mixed emotions began to further confuse her. Stacy squeezed her eyes tightly shut as the tears began to flow from her eyes. As she wiped them away she heard Randy stir on the bed inside.  
  
"Stace?"  
  
"Out here Sweetheart."  
  
"What are you doing, you've barely got anything on."  
  
"Well, your shirt is fine. I feel perfectly content to wear nothing but."  
  
"And I'm perfectly content to see you in nothing but." By this time he had made his way to her side and was standing face to face with her. "You're so beautiful."  
  
He wrapped her up in his arms and pressed his forehead ever so slightly to her. Softly, he pressed his lips to hers and poked his tongue at her lips. As his eyes closed, her tongue entered his mouth as she kissed him back with everything she had. Their tongues tangled in the other as Stacy let out an excited moan. Breaking the kiss for a short pause and a quick breath of fresh air, he looked at her and kept her close to him.  
  
"Mmm, tasty as always."  
  
"Better than normal?"  
  
"Well, despite the fact that you didn't brush your teeth this morning, I'd say you taste about average."  
  
"Watch it buster. Or this shirt's goin' back in your bag and you're just going to have to keep yourself company."  
  
"I doubt you'd have the guts to leave me alone."  
  
"Well, we'll just see about that."  
  
She wiggled out of his grip, and turned towards the room. Feeling a strong hand grab her arm, she ran and he after her, tackling her on the bed. He rolled her over onto her back, and pushed the hair out of her face. Cupping his face with her hands, she crashed her mouth to his, and put it all into one kiss. Only breaking the kiss every so often, Randy kept on top of her, making sure she wouldn't leave his side again. Still holding onto the kiss, Randy slipped his hands under Stacy's shirt and rubbed her bare flesh.  
  
"Mmm." She moaned into his mouth. Breaking the kiss, she began to pant. "Hold...on."  
  
"Sure thing Baby Doll."  
  
"That...was so...nice."  
  
"I enjoyed it." He looked down at himself. "Yep, I did."  
  
"Hmm, you might have enjoyed it a little too much Sweetie." ----  
Days had past since their adventure, and fun times in North Carolina. Stacy was waiting in Evolution's private dressing room as Randy wrestled Adam. Even though she knew the title was being put on Adam, she wanted to make sure Randy was okay. Breaking her train of thought, her cell phone began to ring in her bag. She picked it up, and pressed the on button.  
  
"Hullo?"  
  
"Stacy, hi. It's John."  
  
"Hey! Look I never got the chance to thank you for the ride to North Carolina."  
  
"It was all for work."  
  
"I had fun..."  
  
"...Me too."  
  
"I want to see you again."  
  
"What? You have a boyfriend."  
  
"Eh, I know John. But something keeps telling me that I need to see you."  
  
"Got time tomorrow?"  
  
"I can sneak away from Randy for a little while."  
  
"Well, then I'll see you somewhere tomorrow. I'll call you before I get there."  
  
Just as she hung up the phone, a broken-hearted and tearful Randy walked through the locker room door, his head ducked. She stood up off her chair, throwing her phone back into her bag. She walked over to him and put her hands around his sweaty waist.  
  
"Awe Baby, come here and I'll make it all better."  
  
"Not now Sweetie, I need to take a quick shower, okay. Then I want to head back to the hotel so we can get some sleep."  
  
"Sleep, fine. Okay."  
  
"I'm sorry, just not in the greatest of all moods right now."  
  
"No offense Baby Cakes, but it was a title. You'll have many more coming I'm sure." She lowered her voice to over a whisper, "No need to take it out on me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"I'm not taking shit out on you Stacy, okay? You know how much that title meant to me."  
  
"And I thought I meant to you more than that damn title. You've been moping around since we left North Carolina because you found out Vince was making you drop it. I mean Randy, I miss you so much, and you're not the Randy that I love and want to be with."  
  
"Oh, you wanted to be with me when you went on an adventure with John, huh?"  
  
"Why in the hell are you bringing that up now?!"  
  
"Because you know damn well he has feelings for you. Open your beautiful brown eyes and take a look around. Everyone knows how he acts when he's around you, and he feels something more than friendship for you."  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"Don't even say he doesn't. The crazy thing you could say is you have feelings for him too."  
  
Stacy sucked in her bottom lip and put her hands on her forehead.  
  
"Don't tell me Stacy. Why?"  
  
"Randy I love you."  
  
"Don't fucking sit here and tell me you love me, but you have feelings for John fucking Cena." He raised his voice and turned his back to her.  
  
"Baby, please don't raise your voice. You know I love you. I do. But Randy, we haven't even been together for 6 months, and all ready things are going so fast. I'm ready to tell you I love you yes, but I'm not ready to let this get out of hand."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I think it's best if we..."  
  
"Stacy no. Please I'm so sorry." He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She began to cry and fisted the shirt he had just on. "Shh, baby. Don't. Please don't do this."  
  
"I think I need to get my feelings in order before I commit Randy. I'm only lying to you and Baby I don't want to do that to you. I love you so much, and hurting you is the last thing on my mind. But John and I, we have this connection."  
  
"So what you're saying is you wanna see how it is with John for a little while?"  
  
"Babe, I don't know what I want. Just please give me a few weeks. Let me see how it is when I'm around John and please, don't hate me."  
  
Cupping her face in his hands, he pressed his forehead to hers. "Never. I could never hate you, Beautiful."  
  
"I love you Randy."  
  
She crushed her mouth to his, and he fell backwards onto the leather couch. She straddled his legs, and continued kissing him.  
  
"I'm.." Another kiss. "..going.." Another. "..to miss you." This time she broke the kiss and began to pant.  
  
"Baby, we're just taking a break. But I'll still call you every night okay."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." And she kissed him their last kiss of the night.  
  
[And the third installment. I'm currently working on the fourth one so R&R..lemme know. –D.S] 


	4. Off to New Hampshire

The following morning was hard for Stacy. She'd been crying all night and woke up with a headache. Even though her and Randy hadn't officially broken up, she knew there could be nothing else between them. Not the way she was feeling right now. She rolled out of bed to take a shower, and some aspirin to get rid of her headache. Then she had to drive the long grueling hours to New Hampshire.  
  
After she got out of the shower and got dressed, she started blow- drying her hair as she heard her cell phone ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Still in Connecticut?"  
  
"I'm getting ready to leave to New Hampshire soon, I just need to go rent a car."  
  
"No need, I'm coming to get you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is our meet up, just tell Randy that you're getting a ride from one of the girls."  
  
"Randy...Randy and I broke up last night."  
  
"Fuck. Stacy look if I had anything to do with it, please reconsider and take him back."  
  
"John it was all me, trust me. It's funny how one little thing someone can do affects the way your relationship goes."  
  
"I'm sorry Stace."  
  
"No need to be. You kind of make it better."  
  
"I'm glad then. Look, go look out the window."  
  
"Okay?" She walked to the window with the phone still to her ear. "At what."  
  
"Look down."  
  
And there she saw John with a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Come up here. Room 823."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
After she hung up the phone with John she put her hair back in a clip. She fixed her shirt, and made sure her make-up wasn't smudged. Fixing her hair up, so it wasn't all puffy. She hadn't had the chance to finish blow-drying it, so she threw it up in a ponytail. After a minute she heard a soft knock on her door. Smiling, she walked to the door, and opened it up.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You look terrible."  
  
"Thanks! You come up here and before even saying, hi how are you. You say I look terrible."  
  
"Ha, hi how are you? By the way, you look terrible."  
  
"Better."  
  
He set down the flowers on the table, and wrapped her in his arms. She threw her arms around her neck, and placed her head between his head and shoulders. She shut the door behind him, as she snuggled her in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry about you and Randy."  
  
"Like I said, don't be. It's not your fault John. I just, started having mixed emotions."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"John, I started feeling something for you."  
  
"I had a feeling it had something to do with me. And now Randy's going to hate me even more."  
  
"No, I told him I had to figure out where I stood with you. I had to figure out why all of a sudden, whenever I hear your voice, I feel happy."  
  
"Well, hopefully you can figure that out then."  
  
"I'm hoping to."  
  
"Are you ready to head to New Hampshire?"  
  
"Yeah just let me get my bags and stuff."  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
He shouldered her bags and took her hand in his. She squeezed his muscular hand tightly and breathed a sigh of relief. On the elevator, they kept their distance, but stayed semi-close. As the elevator reached the next floor, the doors opened and a curious Chris Benoit stepped on. Looking at them and then turning around, Stacy let out a giggle.  
  
"What are you doing here Cena?"  
  
"Visiting a friend."  
  
"Stacy?"  
  
"No, Adam. Wanted to congratulate him on his win."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well see ya around kid."  
  
He, Stacy, and John stepped off the elevator, and John laughed.  
  
"Come here. Don't walk so far away from me."  
  
"You're here to see a friend, eh?"  
  
"They all think you're still with Randy. I'm sure you hadn't had time to put up a news bulletin. Don't you think it'd be kind of odd for me and you to be seeing each other when they all think you're in a relationship."  
  
"Oh, so you're ashamed to be seen with me--"  
  
"Would you stop Stacy? Sorry I didn't tell Chris okay." He walked over to where she had stopped walking and took her in his arms. "Don't be mad please. I want you to see me for me. And no I'm not ashamed to be seen with you."  
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, she sighed softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No need to be Baby. Come on, we've got places to be."  
  
"Alright. Let's go."  
  
He wrapped her up in one arm, and hoisted the bags higher on his shoulder. As they approached his car, Stacy released herself from John's grip and he opened the front door for her. He placed her bags on the floor of the backseat and closed the door. Walking over to his side of the car, he saw her smiling at him, and smiled back.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi." He said softly. "I'm glad you decided to come with me."  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come pick me up."  
  
"I can't stop thinking about you Stacy."  
  
"Trust me, the feelings are mutual."  
  
"Let's say we hit the road, shall we?"  
  
"Of course, Mr. Driver sir."  
  
"And you can get some sleep. You look like you've hardly had any at all."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She leaned the seat back, and turned her head so she could watch him as he watched the road. Noticing he couldn't stop smiling, she smiled softly to herself. Closing her eyes, she began to think about what it would be like to be in love with John. Then she began to think about all the nights she'd spent with Randy and how good she'd felt to be with him.  
  
Randy and her were in the past though. She didn't want that with him anymore. Yeah, sure she loved Randy. But thinking about John constantly wasn't what she considered love anymore. She had only been lying to Randy when she told him she loved him.  
  
After awhile she felt John's soft fingers brushing her hair out of her face. Softly smiling at him, she leaned up and grabbed his hand in hers. She rubbed it with her fingers, and then brought it to her face. Sitting up to face him, she pulled him closer to her.  
  
"I think we're a little too close."  
  
"Not yet." She winked at him, and played with his hair on the top of his head. "What, you don't want me to kiss you?"  
  
"That would be nice. But you just.."  
  
Before he could continue what he was going to say, Stacy leaned in and pressed her lips to his. As their nose touched, she reached her hands behind his head and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Never before had she had just an amazing kiss as she was getting from John.  
  
Shocked, he kissed her back, not knowing what to expect. After a minute of sharing a passionate kiss with someone he'd had a crush on for a long time, he broke the kiss. She looked disappointed but he smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"There are people around Babe."  
  
"Oh well, you've never made out in public with anyone? Hard to imagine."  
  
"You underestimate the Doctor of Thuganomics Miss Keibler."  
  
"Do I really, because I thought I had you all figured out. I mean you ask me if I need a ride and you're going to tell me you came all this way to just.."  
  
He leaned back over and pressed his lips softly to hers to keep her from continuing.  
  
"..give me a ride."  
  
[And here ya go the end of the next installment. hope you enjoyed and please review me -DS] 


End file.
